The Darkness Concealed Inside
by dj73910
Summary: BlackWargreymon all of a sudden wakes up in the digiworld with no memory! Find out what happens to him and why he is left in the digiworld as he finds new friends. "It's no task finding how you live, It's how you make it count" OC sheet inside
1. The Darkness Begins

**:)** welcome all digimon lovers! hope you like this new story about BlackWarGreymon.

It shows a new perspective to the character, so it will be interesting. So sit back, read and relax on your couch or bed.

**Welcome to : The Starting Of Darkness.**

I wake up, Gasping over and over. I was inside some sort of traveling van in darkness. 'How did I get here?' I ask myself as I start to look side to side searching for were I was. All of a sudden the vehicle stops, and the light comes in. I look at my hands, they aren't hands anymore! their some sort of claws. Thinking I was a monster I freaked out and screamed but it came out more as a roar. I walk up to the front of the cart of the vehicle I was in. There was a mirror in the front, but a little cracked. I look at it, surprised to see that I have turned into BlackWarGreymon. I got surprised and weirded out at first, but then actually thought this was awesome. I can now fly and do that awesome massive negative energy called gaila force. I turn as I hear the door open, a huge metalwargreymon flew at me. I said "dude what are you.." but I got interrupted becuase he punched me in the gut. "ARGH that's it!" I screamed, and used(probraly overkilled) by doing 'GAILA FORCE!' I threw the huge negative energy ball at him, as it envelops him in darkness, killing him. 'Phew what was that about?' I said to myself as I walked around. **Good Job** I hear a voice say "WHO ARE YOU?" I scream as I keep on using spinning torpedo around and bounced around the cart. **NO STOP! The energy levels aren't meant to be thi..** But he stopped, as I exploded through through the cart with spinning torpedo, then used Gaila force, out of my rage on the whole cart. It soon enveloped the cart, until I heard the voice: **NOOooooo**.. then faded away. I looked around the world, seeing many digimon having a good time, pretty happy. I smile to myself as I walk towards a small agumon. "Excuse me, what is life about?" I ask the little fellow as he sits on the rock. "Well, it's all about friends and how you get to play and have fun with them" he said with his light voice and smiled to me. "Wil.. Will you be my friend?" I ask the agumon. "Sure!" he said with a smile on his face and feet rocking back and forth. "You should digivolve, if you can i mean" "so I don't crush you." I laugh while saying that. He laughed back, a big smile on his face. "Sure" he said:

**AGUMON SUPER DIGIVOLVE! *boom* **: **MetalWarGREYMON!**

I look at his new form smiling to myself, finnaly finding friendship after being sucked in here. 'I still don't know how I got here, or my name' I think to myself after looking at MetalWarGreymon. I walked over, and told him what has happened so far. "Oh", "so you don't know how you got here?" I nod as he asked the question. "Then we will find out, TOGETHER!". "YEAH!" I yell back, pumped up that my new friend was also going to help me out with my troubles. We then all of a sudden heard shakes and booms getting louder and louder near us. A huge MetalTuskmon appeared, roaring with a huge roar.

"NUCLEAR LASER!" It yelled shooting a huge energy shell from it's left arm. Metalwargreymon dodged it, while I did not, getting hit by it but then used my two arms to throw it back at the Metaltuskmon. "Wow, you're strong" Metalwargreymon said to me while trying to punch Metaltuskmon.

It roared in pain, but did not subside. "GiGia DESTROYER!" It then yelled shooting a rocket through it's right arm aimed to my friend. "No you don't!" I yell then screamed 'GAILA FORCE!' gathering all the energy I could then threw it at the missile. it blew up the missile and it also hit through to the Metaltuskmon. Dazed, but still alive, it flew to us and punched us. We both dodge and I punch him a lot. Metalwargreymon also does that, then I took my hand, sticking out my claws and stick it through the Metaltuskmon. I then summoned Gaila force, causing the Metaltuskmon to explode. Then, Metalwargreymon and I were so exhausted at fighting the tough Metaltuskmon. We then fell over resting on the grass. Metalwargreymon Dedigivolved to agumon again(finnaly a shorter name XD)and we layed on the grass. "I forgot to ask, what is your name?" I say as we lay on the grass. "You can call me Ag" he replied back hands/claws over his head. We then looked up into the sky thinking of what to do next.

_**CHAPTER END...**_

That's the end folks of the chapter. I will make the next chapter either tommorow or next weekand, based on my time. Also if you want to join, look below to find the OC sheet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, only my OC(blackwargreymon) and my other Oc Agumon (Ag)

I will not say the name of blackwargreymon, for reasons until it happens.

Name:?

Digimon Name:(The real name):BlackWarGreymon.

Personality:You read it up there :)

Gender:Boy

BIO:*optional:He wakes up all of a sudden in the digital world. Little is known about this Odd character.

special attacks:(so i dont have to watch shows) :Gaila force: gathers negative energy in a huge ball, Spinning torpedo: Spins into a huge black mini tornedo that rips everything.

^.^ thats mine here's the sheet.

Name:

Digimon Name:(The real name):

Personality:

Gender:

BIO:*optional:

special attacks::(so i dont have to watch shows) :


	2. Who Da Heck Are They?

**Chapter 2: Who The Heck Are They?**

I wake up on the grass, next to agumon. I stood up, facing the little fellow, he looked pretty cute like on the Digimon show. I smile, but still thinking if BlackWarGreymon can actually smile, push that thought aside again. Before I can turn to wake him, a huge boom sounded. Then more booms sounded everywhere. 'Where are they coming from!' I yell in my head, trying to not wake up the agumon, but my attempts were futile since he woke up. "Ugh, what's happening?" he said, looking frightened with big eyes, shivering and holding himself. "I don't know, but it looks as if a fight's going on" I reply to him as he finnaly calms down, his eyes back to normal, and he is at a normal stand. "Oh" he replied, looking ready to fight for his own life and his new friend if necessary. A huge Tuskmon then roared, falling near us. It looked at us, maybe seeing Agumon and I as some new prey. He clawed me in the stomach, and I wince in pain as Agumon trys to help by doing "PEPPER BREATH!" The little fire ball bounced off of the Tuskmon, who roared in rage and turned to Agumon. "Agumon! Save yourself!" I yell at him, but being muffled by the claw holding my metal armoured mouth. A huge light filled the area, and then I heard "**Gaia Reactor!**" It seemed as if the whole area was gathering energy for the attack. Then they all stuck onto the Tuskmon, then detonated, blowing the Tuskmon into dissolving into data, which the new digimon then came and absorbed it. "Excuse me sir, but why did you absorb him?" The curious Agumon said with a light voice. "It's so I can get more knowledge about everything" The digimon with the deep voice said. "What's your name?" I ask suspiciously, knowing you can't trust eveyone. "I'm a Gaiomon, but my real name is Kurai" Kurai answered, still looking serious about everything.

"So can you tell us all about yourself?" Agumon and I say at the same time, I think we had the same ideas. "Ok" Kurai responded, "I'll tell you everything that has happened to me and how I am so Wise." But before he could tell us more, a huge *BOOM* sounded through the area, and we heard a "Thunder Air strike!" and heard booms. There were more booms after that also. "Come on! _Again?" _We all said in unison as we walk towards the noise. There was a StormHorseMon fighting some devimon that were swarming it. "Should we help it?" Agumon asked with wide eyes while watching the battle. "It's His/Her battle agumon, leave it alone" Kurai said with a stern face. "_It looks like he's wise_" I thought to myself watching the battle. Soon the Devimon shot the StormHorsemon with all of their lasers, and it looked overwhelmed. "Now I'll Help it!" The agumon said with pride as a HUGE light enveloped him, brighter than ever before. "***BEEP* ****Special evolution"** a robotic voice said as Agumon keeps on changing. It looked like MetalWargreymon but it looked as if he had tougher armour, and a huge sword. "**VictoryGreymon!"** My eyes shot up, seeing this as a super mega level, and it looked as if Kurai's eyes were a little, not by a lot wider. "VICTORY SHIELD!" VictoryGreymon shouted as he used the shells on his back to form a shield. "Prepare to face justice Devimon's!" The devimon looked scared and frightened a little squirming and flying around with big eyes. With a stern face VictoryGreymon shouted "TRIDENT GAIA!" He split his Dramon breaker (the sword) and all the energy in the universe got charged into it, as he realesed all of it on the Devimons. They all got wiped out in a matter of seconds. There was a lot of data in the air, then and then Kaira flew up and got the mass of data floating around. Stormhorsemon then came down, I could see more detail into the Stormhorsemon more clearly. It wore cyan armour, which was diffrent for a digimon. It also had raincloud, thunder, and raindrop patterens on it's body.

"What's your name?" I ask Her/Him as it prances around. "Just call me StormHorsemon" StormHorsemon said, with a surprisingly female light voice. "You remind me of someone, but I can't just put a finger on in" I said putting a hand to my chin, thinking. "Aren't you supposed to be dark and evil?" The stormhorsemon said looking at me with wide eyes. "No, It's a long story" I said to her then VictoryGreymon came down and said "Pleasure meeting you!" "Oh yea, I'm Blackwargreymon, that's VictoryGreymon but agumon most of the time." I say looking at him, "This is his first time doing a evolution that powerful, right?" I ask him. "Yep!, and it was awesome!" He said looking at all of us. "Also, that's Kaira" I say while StormHorsemon looks at him. "pleasure meeting you" He says while trying to shake hooves/hands with the StormHorsemon. VictoryGreymon dedigivolved into Agumon, and we then lay on the floor laughing at their attempts. After a while, they stopped trying to do that silly thing, and sat down on the grass with us. "Hey Kaira, tell us the story!" Agumon said with a light voice, and some happyness with it. "Sure" Kaira said back. "Ahem" Kaira cleared before starting:

Before Digivolving into Gaiomon, I was once DexDorugamon; a Digimon that Digivolved through death. Seeking nothing but power from other Digimon, I had hunted DigiCores to Digivolve. But before that happened, a Magnamon X named Kisenax had stopped Me from causing more chaos. Kisenax used Magna Blaster to stop DexDorugamon/me, causing me to revert back into a Digimon called Ryudamon. After that, Kisenax took me as an apprentice, and renamed me Kurai. As I grew, I eventually became Gaiomon the Wise King but I'm not an actual king." Kurai laughed as he ended his story. "That was a really good story!" Agumon, Stormhorsemon, and I said. "Thank you" Kurai said being happy telling his story. We went back to Agumon's and my camp. There we had lunch consisting of berries, berries, and more berries! But good thing Agumon knew how to make good peanut butter jelly sandwhiches! Until next time!

**Chapter end.**

Thanks for reading this chapter! Also:

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything accept my Ag Oc and Blackwargreymon Oc

I will start using Ag as his real name next chapter so don't get confused.

**GREAT THANKS TO:**

**sharkpedofromverperts**: owner of STORMHORSEMON

**ZXCBNMEM: ** Owner of Kurai


End file.
